De estación
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Cloud NineMiranda Lotte. Shoujo aiYuri suave durante el primer encuentro.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que se ven, está nevando y el pueblo en el cual se han detenido, está cubierto de hielo escarchado, tan suave y blanco, como el azúcar glass al tacto de los ojos.

Parece un cuento de hadas. Hay algo mágico e infantil en el ambiente. Probablemente sea la Navidad.

La carroza se detiene frente a una juguetería. Ella está debajo de un cartel, en una esquina, que reza el nombre de la calle.

Aprieta los ojos contra el vidrio, para asegurarse de que es , en efecto, a quien tanto espera.

Lo primero que ve es el trozo de cabello color cielo que asoma bajo su sombrero verde, al estilo de una ilustración de Robin Hood, que admirara cuando niña.

Sus botas son largas, llegando hasta sus pantorrillas cubiertas por un material que recuerda a la túnica de Allen.

La luz de un farol sobre la puerta de una tienda que está cerrando, revela un escaso relieve sobre su mejilla derecha: Imperfecciones en la piel. Quemaduras que tientan a formar un diseño abstracto.

-Estuve esperando.-Dice, tocando su hombro con una mano enguantada en un material celeste, plástico. Cálido. Su aliento se deja ver, una nube espesa desde sus labios purpúreos.-Miranda¿Verdad?

Siempre que conoce un discípulo, es diferente. Tina era musulmana y su forma de sonreír era muy sobria. Gwen parecía querer llorar, aunque brillaban sus ojos. Sol no mostraba emociones. Cloud se recuerda que Miranda, mujer , no niña, es más una compañera a la que dará orientación momentáneamente, que su discípula.

Siente que le mira furtivamente, como estudiándole. _Las cicatrices, tal vez_. Se ríe amargamente. Cree que de haberse propuesto olvidar las marcas de su última batalla con resultados casi fatales, no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Al cruzar mirada, ella se sonroja y finge mirar los copos de nieve que caen del cielo.

Parece una historia de espías, con la gabardina suelta que le cubre los hombros, los cocheros que se mueven por las calles que aún resuman nieve y los ojos vacíos que ofrecen los pequeños juguetes de una tienda antigua que sobrepasan.

No lo saben con certeza, pero es un giro , éste encuentro, en la vida de ambas.

Miranda percibe un fuerte olor a mezcla de especias que mana de su cabello.

En la posada, piden cuarto juntas. Al día siguiente, continuarán viaje.

El camisón de Miranda se corta en sus axilas. Es blanco, de algodón y una forma que hace pensar en una anciana que no comparte su vida con nadie.

Cloud Nine se suelta el cabello. Su hebilla es una flor negra, nacarada, que descansará sobre la mesa de luz toda la noche. Es más baja sin sus botas. Miranda nota que tienen casi la misma estatura.

Sólo hay una cama. La General ofrece de buen agrado mandar a pedir un camastro , pero Miranda insiste en ser ella quien duerma en el suelo de ser necesario. Entonces, esa mujer hace una especie de siseo y se lleva el índice al labio inferior.

-¿Y si compartiéramos?-Se encoge de hombros, como restándole importancia. Lotte se sonroja casi inmediatamente y baja la cabeza, cosa que hace reír a esa mujer.-Prometo no tomar partido de la situación.-Aclara, inclinándose. Pero hay algo en su manera de decirlo que inquieta a Miranda por dentro. _Promete no hacerlo. Pero lo ha pensado. ¡Lo ha pensado¿Qué he hecho yo para que lo piense? _Se dice ,frenética, metiéndose en las sábanas, con demasiada rapidez.

Cloud Nine se toma un momento. Camina por la habitación, hasta donde está el equipaje. Del bolsillo de su bata saca un par de frutas rojas, pequeñas. Se arrodilla ante su baúl, y al abrirlo, una mancha castaña sale rápidamente para instalarse en su hombro. Miranda comienza a gritar y se lleva las mantas a la nariz , incluso antes de darse cuenta de que es un pequeño mono.

Cloud le ofrece al animal sus frutas, las que ha cogido de la mesa en la que cenaron, sin que nadie, siquiera Lotte se diera cuenta. Chasquea la lengua y deja le ventana entre abierta, sin seguro, tras preguntarle a Miranda si le preocupa el frío. Obviamente, la más joven niega efusivamente, con la cabeza y muchas expresiones faciales.

El animal juega con el alimento. Mira a la otra Exorcista y lanza chillidos tan molestos que tarde o temprano, Cloud Nine le pide con un ademán que se detenga. Miranda se estremece, fingiendo que duerme, al sentir su cuerpo deslizarse en las sábanas, el roce de su cadera contra su espalda. Su piel es rugosa, le estremece porque es también fresca y la obliga a subirse el edredón hasta los ojos, porque se ha sonrojado como nunca y teme que la sangre se le escape de los poros.

No apaga la luz. Luego de unos minutos, Miranda se da cuenta de qué susurra. Por el ruido de las hojas y la concentración ceremoniosa, deduce que tiene en las manos una Biblia.

Cuando al fin termina, la noche es demasiado oscura y sin las velas, la habitación parece una boca de lobo. El mono sigue dando vueltas, lamiéndose las manos, y Miranda muerde la almohada cada vez que sus ojos dorados se le clavan en los propios, llenos de lágrimas. _Tal vez tenga rabia y me muerda, y me contagie y me vuelva loca…¿Pero a quién engaño? Si no lo ha hecho hasta ahora es porque no le apetezco_. Deja salir un leve gemido.

-Adoro la historia de Ruth y Noemí.-La voz de Cloud es como una brisa veraniega que se desliza hasta su oído y su mano firme , su dedo índice que dibuja una línea muy suelta sobre la espalda de Miranda, no es sino una brasa caliente. Instantáneamente sus mejillas se ponen rojas y cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza, para fingirse dormida. Incluso después de que la respiración de la mujer a su lado se ha hecho pesada, sigue despierta, tensa la espalda y apretados los dedos de los pies, con la certidumbre de que jamás volverá a sentir frío de nuevo. No es agradable.

Al día siguiente, ella no se molesta en dar explicaciones por el simio al que trata con el mismo cariño que debiera dar a un niño pequeño. Miranda estupefacta, pero cada vez más atraída.

Cloud parece algo interesada. Escéptica, pero interesada. Tiene el perfil de alguien que ha vivido mucho y no sólo cronológicamente.

Miranda termina su segunda carta para sus amigos. Los primeros que ha tenido en muchos años. Piensa que Allen es un muchacho bien parecido y Rinalí una niña-mujer más que sólo adorable. Ambos han tenido más cortesías con ella que todos los conocidos en su vida, juntos. Cuando la pluma se desliza sobre el papel, trazando las palabras dedicadas a ellos dos, el rostro se le ilumina y los ojos se le diluyen, ligeramente azucarados en su eterna salmuera.

Cloud Nine la oye suspirar. Se pregunta si es alemana de buena familia, tirada a menos. ¿La crema y nata reducida a costurera por las circunstancias? Un cuento de hadas, eso parece.

-Es una buena costumbre.-Comenta, luego de que ha pasado más de lo que es por norma de convivencia, permitido (a pesar de que Miranda se halle en las nubes, tan lejos de la tierra que no nota la dirección en la que mira Cloud Nine, ésta última quiere mantenerse dentro de un cuadro, ser parte de las reglas que la más joven está aprendiendo a implementar en su día a día) estudiar los hombros, el talle, la espalda, el cuello, la nuca, el cabello que posee esa muchacha.

Miranda levanta la vista. No entiende bien de qué habla esa Generala, que tiene la voz gruesa y melancólica. Luego se sonroja, porque su mirada es penetrante y le duele sostenerla. Se le enredan las palabras y no llega a preguntar, porque Cloud Nine se da cuenta del efecto que tiene su presencia sobre algunas personas.

-Escribirle a los seres queridos. Para no perder contacto.-Hay una sonrisa, de quien tiene un hondo pesar, una nostalgia vieja, hundida muy profundo en el corazón. Sus manos acarician el pelaje del mono amarronado, que se sienta cómodamente en sus brazos, como un gato.

Suena lógico para Miranda. Para cualquiera. Es por eso que ella asiente, con las mejillas teñidas en rojo.

No fue un gran encuentro. Pero fue así como ellas dos se conocieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Asisten juntas al teatro. Miranda piensa, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiИndose afortunada, que es tierno cuando Cloud coloca un broche con forma de lirio sobre su pecho, para sujetarle mejor el chal.

Durante el concierto, es dulce sentir que su mano roza sus dedos, y que a pesar de que no es verdadero contacto, por una mirada cómplice , sabe que es adrede.

Todo el tiempo es dulce y atenta. Abre las puertas para que pase primero, le saluda inclinando la cabeza, sonríe cada vez e insiste en pagar la cena, a pesar de que Miranda ignora cómo es posible, si hasta donde sabe, no gana un céntimo.

En la abadía, es un ente sabio y bondadoso. Su edad y cuerpo delgado, disimulado en amplias túnicas oscuras y la misma voz suave, dulce y sincera. Ante los ojos desorbitados de Miranda, la alza en público, le besa ambas mejillas e incluso la nariz enrojecida por el aire invernal. Tienen cierta tolerancia, por pertenecer a la Orden Oscura, como Exorcistas, ambas, desde el vamos.

Siendo General, Cloud le cuenta -con una risita diabólica que desentona con su calidez materna habitual- que bien podría ponerse a degollar recién nacidos: a los ojos del Papa, tienen todo el perdón de Dios, al colaborar con cuerpo y alma en la lucha contra el Demonio.

Luego de ese intermedio, vuelve a ser esa hermana amable y el más manso cordero podría resultar un lobo feroz a su lado.

Hace el amor cantándole en voz baja, riendo sofocadamente, evocando anécdotas sucedidas en ese antiguo edificio.

Pasan cuatro meses, envueltas en una suerte de velo mutuo: Miranda sólo ve a Cloud y viceversa (en cierta forma). En menos de tres semanas, termina el invierno y florece la primavera. Esa abadía es como un museo de antiguedades. Miranda trabajó en uno de esos, cierta ocasión: su despido número 48.

-Traté de limpiar vajilla de porcelana china, tropecé y la rompí toda.-Murmura contra el hombro de Cloud Nine y ésta última se da cuenta de que es como si maullara un gato asustado de la lluvia. Le acaricia el cabello y siguen bajando las escaleras para ir al servicio religioso de la tarde.


End file.
